


Beyond The Crimson Sky

by ShioriTs



Category: Claymore
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Related, Gen, MengheningkanCipta, Norihiro Yagi's
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriTs/pseuds/ShioriTs
Summary: Kata Irene, “Teresa tidak punya kehebatan apa-apa. Dia cuma punya seulas senyum saja.” #MengheningkanCipta





	

.

Pada suatu hari, tanpa sebuah _black card_ , Teresa memanggilnya. Melalui Orslay, si jubah hitam, pembawa pesan organisasi. Saat itu, Irene sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tugas membunuh yoma selanjutnya. Jubah Orslay berkibar, wajahnya yang hanya berbalut kulit tanpa daging tampak gusar, cekungan matanya yang teramat dalam seolah menyimpan rahasia.

“Kembalilah. Tugasmu telah dialihkan pada yang lain. Teresa akan dieksekusi,” katanya dengan suara buruk.

Irene terbelalak tapi, ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Mereka tidak berteman sedekat itu. Irene bukan orang yang cukup ramah begitupun Teresa. Meskipun Teresa selalu terlihat menyunggingkan senyum tipis tapi, sebenarnya ia cuma gadis yang seenaknya sendiri, suka unjuk gigi kemampuannya, dan berani mendebat orang-orang organisasi tentang peraturan-peraturan aneh. Hanya itu. Teresa tidak bodoh.

Hanya dua opsi penyebab eksekusi seorang claymore: menjadi _awakened being_ atau membunuh manusia. Kabar dari Orslay membuatnya menerka-nerka opsi yang Teresa pilih itu. Keduanya tampak mustahil.

Rasa keingintahuan berpadu dengan ketidakpercayaan kemudian terlontar dari mulut Irene, “Kenapa?”

“Dia telah membunuh manusia demi melindungi anak manusia,” kata Orslay getir. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Apapun alasan atau kondisinya, harus tetap dijalankan. Sekalipun Teresa itu _avis rara in terris_.

Mereka berjalan beriringan kembali ke markas. Sementara di balik wajah dingin claymore, Irene berbalut tanya, cara seperti apa yang harus digunakannya untuk membunuh Teresa. Monster terkuat ciptaan organisasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun lalu.

“Hoam,” suara kuapan terdengar. Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan mulut. Tangan kiri menyeret sebuah pedang yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari tubuhnya.

_Apa dia pikir training ini seperti main petak umpet?_

Di sebelahnya, Irene mengernyit. Lengannya pegal. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Meskipun di dalam tubuhnya tersimpan sebagian daging yoma, namun setengahnya masih manusia. Lagipula baru lewat tiga bulan mereka melewati neraka. Ia menatap tak mengerti pada  gadis berambut pirang pucat yang digerai itu. Mereka sama-sama masih _trainee_. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

“Siapa namamu?” tanyanya menoleh pada Irene. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajah polosnya bak boneka tiba-tiba menyeruak.

Irene tidak menjawab. Masih ada tiga yoma lagi yang harus ia penggal kepalanya. Porsi latihan kali ini cukup berat. Satu banding lima.

“Mau kubantu?” tanyanya lagi. Matanya menatap Irene yang melirik sekeliling, menghitung langkahnya. Mengacuhkan Teresa.

Irene lalu menyipit. Ia melompat ke depan, menarik pedang besarnya. Gadis itu ikut melompat, sekilas bersamaan. Terlambat. Irene mendecih.

“Aku Teresa,” ujarnya lagi, usai.

Percikan darah yoma membasahi seragam mereka. Kebanyakan menetes dari ujung pedang besar Teresa. Irene hanya berhasil memutus keempat tungkai yoma. Ia kalah.

“Kenapa kau terus-terusan tersenyum?” tanya Irene akhirnya, kesal.

“Kenapa tidak?” Wajah polosnya memulas senyum lagi, tipis namun cukup jelas.

Hari itu, Irene mengenalnya pertama kali. Teresa, claymore nomor 182.

.

.

.

.

.

Irene sudah lama melupakan tujuan hidupnya. Bagi seorang manusia, begitu _dihidupkan kembali_ oleh organisasi menjadi makhluk setengah yoma otomatis ia menjadi mesin pembunuh yoma. Mereka masih punya sedikit emosi tapi, tidak dengan masa lalu.

Daging yoma yang bersemayam di tubuh mereka menjadi siksaan tersendiri. Kepandaian mengatur emosi dan hasrat terhadap kehidupan adalah suatu keharusan jika tidak ingin jatuh ke jurang batas dan tidak dapat kembali. Kewarasan sebagai manusia kadang menjadi sesuatu yang berharga. Sehingga tunduk pada organisasi menjadi satu-satunya cara tetap tidak bisa menjamin. Hidup mereka bukan di tangan organisasi.

“Alasannya sederhana,” tutur Teresa sambil memeluk Clare. “Aku telah menemukan tujuan hidupku. Mulai saat ini, aku akan hidup untuk anak ini.”

Lamat-lamat Irene bisa mendengar suara Teresa yang tertiup angin gunung. Lima orang claymore yang ditugaskan untuk mengeksekusi Teresa terkapar di tanah dengan luka di cukup dalam. Maka, di sinilah ia, bersama tiga _warrior_ bernomor dua sampai lima.

Normalnya, ia cukup waras untuk tidak menantang Teresa duel, tidak peduli berapa pun banyaknya teman di sisinya. Namun, kali ini berbeda, peringkat duanya telah digeser oleh seorang gadis kecil yang diyakini mempunyai kemampuan setara Teresa, tidak, mungkin lebih. Irene bisa membaui kekuatan tersembunyi dalam diri Priscilla. Juga _kebenciannya yang teramat terhadap yoma._

“Cukup. Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya sendiri.” Anggota termuda dalam kelompok eksekusi itu tampak kesal berhasil terdesak oleh Teresa. Pun ketiga temannya yang ikut merangsek maju tidak mampu membantunya sama sekali. “Aku tidak peduli peraturan apa yang dia langgar namun, berkelompok seperti ini ....”

“Jangan bodoh.” Irene bersuara. Rupanya gadis kecil itu masih memegang kepolosannya.

“Jika kita tidak bekerja sama, mungkin kepalamu yang akan melayang. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu sekarang,” lanjut claymore berambut lurus panjang itu. “Kita di sini untuk menghukum seorang pengkhianat, bukan untuk mengetes kemampuan. Sebab itu, kita harus memilih cara paling efisien. Kami akan mendukungmu. Jadi pikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengalahkan Teresa.”

Irene mengeluarkan aura yomanya begitu pula ketiga gadis yang lain. Mereka terpompa mendengar kata-kata heroik Irene. Termasuk Priscilla yang langsung membuat bergidik manusia di sekitarnya.

Teresa mengerling. Dari belakang, Priscilla muncul hendak menyabetkan pedangnya. Mereka berhadapan satu lawan satu. Tidak, yang lain ikut menyerbu masuk mengelilinginya. Pedang mereka berkelontang saat ujungnya bertemu. Terjepit, Teresa memilih melompat. Noel mengikutinya. Lalu muncul Sophia yang berusaha mengacaukannya. Teresa melewati ayunan pedang di atas kepala. Ia bersalto tinggi. Dari belakang Noel berusaha mencuri kesempatan lagi namun, gagal. Hanya jubahnya yang terkoyak.

Noel dan Sophia mendecih.

Masih bertumpu dengan sebelah kakinya, sekelebat aura yoma menyengat Teresa. Irene menyerbu dengan kekuatan penuh, membuatnya sedikit kelabakan. Teknik pedang angin Irene dan intensitas yoma membuatnya lebih superior, _sedikit_. Berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap Irene tidak mengaburkan Teresa pada sekeliling. Sekelebat pedang siap menebas kepalanya dari belakang, lagi.Teresa menggeram.

Sebuah aura yoma pekat tiba-tiba keluar sekelebat. Teresa menghilang melewati Noel dan Irene, meninggalkan Noel yang terbelalak. Irene roboh pertama kali.

Sambil tertelungkup di tanah dan memulihkan diri Irene mengepalkan tangan. 'Kupikir kami berempat bisa mengambil kepalanya. Lagi-lagi aku salah menilai Teresa.'

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Teresa segera diserbu lagi oleh Noel dan Sophia.

Luka di bahu Irene cukup dalam untuk membuatnya rebah sementara. Priscilla kecil menjadi khawatir sekaligus termotivasi. Hanya satu hal yang boleh terpikirkan yaitu mengalahkan Teresa. Kata-kata Irene menajamkan kembali instingnya. "Lupakan aku. Pikirkan cara terbaik untuk memenggal kepalanya."

Sayangnya, prediksi Irene salah.

Teresa bahkan hendak mengeksekusi Priscilla yang paling berpotensi untuk bangkit _dan mengalahkan dirinya_.

“Sepertinya aku menjadi melunak,” Teresa menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. “Kenapa aku malah memikirkan Clare?”

Katanya pada eksekutor sebelum berpisah, “Kalian boleh datang kapanpun, kupastikan hasilnya akan tetap sama.”

Mereka tercengang. Priscilla terguncang. Fakta bahwa Teresa batal memenggal kepalanya meruntuhkan harga dirinya. Bagi Teresa, ia masih anak kemarin sore.

“Jangan menangis. Ini belum berakhir. Pertarungan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.” Irene yang sudah pulih menghampirinya, ia tidak menyadari kata-kata yang dimaksudkan untuk menghibur bisa bermakna lain.

Aura yoma menguar seketika dari tubuh Priscilla. Perlahan semakin membesar. Memakan sebagian tubuh dan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit. Air mata yang dibencinya meleleh tak dapat dicegah. Tiga puluh 

“Pembunuh! Dia melanggar aturan organisasi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!” Ceracaunya.

.

.

.

Hari itu, hilangnya tangan kanan Irene menjadi saksi kematian claymore terbaik oleh _awakened being_ terkuat.

Clare, gadis kecil yang dibawa oleh Teresa, meraung sembari memeluk kepala sang _warrior, Teresa The_ _Faint_ _Smile._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Angin pegunungan membawa aroma lembut bunga-bungaan dan rumput yang lembab serta jejak kaki sepasang pemuda dan pemudi.

"Aura youki yang familiar. Membawa kembali pada kenangan-kenangan tujuh tahun yang lalu." Irene berdiri menyambut kedatangan kedua tamunya. Clare dan Raki. Meskipun sang claymore tak terlihat berubah secara fisik namun, Raki telah berubah banyak. Pemuda itu menjadi begitu kokoh. Sedangkan Clare, menjadi lebih tenang dan dewasa.

Ia bercerita banyak hal terutama tentang kemunculan kembali Teresa pada saat pertarungan mengalahkan _awakened_ Priscilla. Hal itu cukup mengejutkan Irene, karena Teresa sudah lama meninggal. Bahkan jasadnya telah terkoyak demi menjadikan Clare seorang claymore. Setelah kematiannya, Clare memang menjadi orang pertama yang mengetuk pintu organisasi atas kemauan sendiri. Hidup di bawah bayang-bayang kebencian pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa sekuat Teresa dan mencari Priscilla untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Clare terus berjuang hidup merasai ilusi Teresa yang semakin nyata begitu berhadapan langsung dengan Priscilla akhirnya.

Pertarungan final yang rupanya ditunggu-tunggu oleh kedua belah pihak. Bagi Priscilla, Teresa adalah satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan bisa membunuhnya. Bagi Clare, Teresa itu malaikatnya. Entah sebagai pencabut nyawa Priscilla atau penjaga hidup Clare. Clare selalu bermimpi dan memimpikan menghambur ke pelukan Teresa. Tangisnya pecah, hidungnya meleleh, Teresa memujinya dan bilang bahwa ia senang melihatnya tumbuh.

"Teresa mungkin tak akan pernah kembali. Tapi ia akan selalu berada di dalam dirimu. Bukankah begitu?" kata Irene.

Demi permintaan terakhir Teresa. Serta harapan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasan hidupnya hingga detik ini, Clare kemudian mengangguk. Berkat Irene jugalah yang kemudian memberikan sisa lengannya pada Clare, Priscilla bisa dikalahkan. Pun organisasi telah dibubarkan.

Irene bisa melihat Teresa menjelma di balik senyum gadis itu.

Bukan senyum seorang claymore yang mengejek dan mengasihani yoma. Bukan pula senyum angkuh seorang claymore yang berhasil mengalahkan yoma tanpa mengeluarkan aura lebih dari tiga puluh persen. Hanya senyum seseorang yang bahagia, sebab menemukan tujuan hidupnya.

**tamat/**

**Author's Note:**

> halo halo, trims udah mampir dan membaca.
> 
> buat kak Misheru Aoki, trims atas challenge-nya, semoga masuk kriteria^^
> 
> maaf belum bisa menghasilkan adegan pertarungan yang oke, padahal di manga-nya keren lho~ ;;_;;  
> sudah lama sekali tidak baca manga ini, sudah dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu. jadinya, flashback2 dulu deh.  
> semoga bisa impruuuv, next time~


End file.
